


Love In Gold

by DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Immortality, Lemon, M/M, Malec Week, Oral Sex, Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: O destino trabalhava de maneiras mistériosas... Algumas coisas ruins as vezes tinham que acontecer para o melhor poder surgir.Alexander amava cada dia mais o que o destino havia separado para ele.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Desejo uma boa leitura a todos!!!

Alexander fechou os olhos quando seus tornozelos foram cobertos pela água cristalina do lago e ele não se sentiu tímido em continuar avançando até que o nível estivesse um pouco acima de sua cintura. Havia momentos em que ele sentia saudades de sentir o frio da água contra a sua pele, no entanto ele se sentia quente, sempre quente.

Sinceramente? Ele não se arrependia de nenhuma decisão que o levou até ali, nenhuma… “ _Alias quem gostaria de sentir frio quando se podia sempre ter o conforto do calor?”_ Pensou, sorrindo antes de inclinar para frente e mergulhar, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto movimentava as pernas para o levar o mais fundo que pudesse enquanto as lembranças começavam a invadir sua mente como estrelas caindo em terra.

_Tudo doía. Seus ossos. Seus músculos. Sua alma. Sua dignidade._

_A dor física era algo esperado, ser espancado e ter suas runas despojadas do corpo não seria nada além de doloroso ao ponto de ansiar desmaiar e não acordar até que acabe._

_No entanto, ser desrunado é mais do que não ter mais as runas gravadas na sua pele, é como perder a sua identidade, é como perder tudo aquilo pelo o que ele lutou desde que era velho_ _o suficiente para receber a marca do anjo em seu antebraço._

_Alexander não sabia nem como ele conseguiu avançar qualquer passo para dentro da floresta onde o abandonaram para morrer, levando em conta que ele tinha o tornozelo inchado, provavelmente torcido, e cada passo parecia que iria ser o último… ele sabia que não teria forças para se levantar caso tropeçasse, ainda mais com o sangue que escapava de sua barriga._

_Ele devia estar morto… Alec queria estar pelo menos. Obviamente ele tinha certa tolerância a dor, afinal já havia quebrado tantos ossos ao longo de seus vinte e dois anos e recebido ferimentos tão graves, que ele esteve à beira da morte mais do que o suficiente para um caçador… mas se sentia tão fraco e tão sem motivação para lutar que, quando o seu pé torcido prendeu-se em uma raiz cobertas de musgo e seu corpo foi direto ao chão, ele desistiu, sucumbindo a mais completa escuridão do vazio._

**

_A Clave fez questão de o lembrar que o anjo desaprovava e tinha vergonha de pessoas como ele. Também diziam que tinham nojo de pensar que Alec carregou as runas sagradas alguma vez e que ele iria para o inferno por isso._

_Alexander pensou que acordaria em meio a chamas, e ferros enfiados em seu corpo… E não confortável como se estivesse deitado em um ninho de algodão e seda, mornamente quente e confortável. Ele ainda sentia dor, mas_ era _praticamente imperceptível comparado com o que sentia antes._

_Aquele era o céu?_

_O ex caçador não abriu os olhos imediatamente, tanto porque ele esqueceu por um momento por fazer tanto porque havia luz o atingindo diretamente no rosto, o fazendo ter uma certa dificuldade em separar as pálpebras, mas quando ele as abriu sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida ao mesmo tempo._

_A menos de centímetros de seu rosto havia olhos cor de ouro o encarando, as pupilas destacadas em fendas não deixava as íris menos brilhantes._

_—Quem é você, garoto bonito?—O homem falou, finalmente tomando uma distância que não invadia o seu espaço pessoal. Alec se apressou em sentar, apenas para um ofego de dor escapar de seus lábios ao sentir uma pontada em sua costela e, ao olhar para baixo, notou ter a área enrolada por bandagens brancas.—Cuidado, passei um bom tempo tentando consertar você para ser tudo estragado no fim._

— _Quem é você?—Perguntou, a curiosidade superando a vontade de agradecer e dando lugar a desconfiança. Sua voz rouca o suficiente para arranhar a sua própria_ garganta. _Alexander não era bobo ao ponto de simplesmente acreditar que um homem como aquele, que por sinal vestia apenas uma calça preta, que se agarrava bem a suas pernas, o resgatou da floresta e o curou. Para início de conversa, Alec sabia que_ _estava praticamente morto na floresta. —Quanto tempo eu dormi?_

_—Eu sou Magnus Bane. —Magnus fez um curto floreio em sua direção, esticando um sorriso de canto. —E você não dormiu tanto quanto deveria, mas resgatei você ontem pela noite então eu diria que a um dia apenas._

_A Clave temia poucas coisas naquele mundo, ela odiava e repudiava tudo o que não tinha controle e perfeito a seus olhos e uma dessas coisas eram os dragões. Grandes feras, aladas com asas poderosas e garras tão afiadas quanto navalhas, dentes tão perigosos quanto a queda de um abismo e escamas tão grossas que a arma mais afiada não poderia atravessar. Seus corpos carregados com magia e com toda a energia que a natureza poderia lhes fornecer, gananciosos por ouro e sedentos por sangue._

Alec voltou a superfície quase sem fôlego, mas de certo modo com paz. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de usar as mãos para afastar os fios escuros de seu próprio cabelo, que atrapalhavam a sua visão do seu arredor. O lago era posicionado bem no meio do jardim, cercado por flores e salgueiros chorões… em outras épocas ele se recusaria a tomar banho em lugares onde ele poderia ser visto por qualquer um, mas Magnus o ensinou a deixar sua vergonha cair por terra e se orgulhar da beleza de seu corpo.

Fora que não havia ninguém além dele, no momento, naquele castelo. Magnus fazia questão de ser apenas eles… todo aquele lugar, desde boa parte da floresta onde eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, era território do rei dragão e seu consorte. Território deles.

_Quando a expressão de Magnus mudou para algo mais frio, o que era irônico pelo fato de que calor praticamente irradiava da pele dourada, Alec tinha quase certeza que Magnus soube o que ele estava pensando._ _Quando o outro deu um passo em direção recuar um pouco deve só ter confirmado as suspeitas._

_—Você tem medo de mim?— Os cantos dos lábios de Magnus se ergueram em um sorriso afiado. Alec se sentiu desconfortável com isso.—Bem, bem. Pobre nephilim ingrato.—O homem ditou, dando de ombros, parecendo um pouco mais duro do que a minutos antes. —Eu iria lhe oferecer um lugar para ficar, mas meus domínios não tem lugar para um filhote de anjo que me teme. Alec o observou lhe dar as costas, seus passos mal podendo ser escutados no chão de pedra enquanto caminha para a porta — Saia assim que se sentir disposto._

_Foi o som da porta batendo contra a moldura que trouxe o nephilim de volta para a realidade, finalmente percebendo as palavras que haviam saído da boca do seu salvador… e até mesmo o tom._

_"Seu estúpido! Pare ele!" Alexander rosnou em seus próprios pensamentos, se apressando em sair da cama, mas quase indo direto ao chão quando a dor nas costelas o atingiram novamente. Trincando o maxilar ele conseguiu cambalear para a parede e se apoiar nela e a usando para praticamente se arrastar, em passos lentos, para fora do quarto e procurar o rei dragão._

_Alexander ainda não conseguia compreender como alguém poderoso poderia querer lhe acolher… mas ele_ _queria descobrir e se pudesse não deixaria essa oferta passar. Alec sempre teve um senso de justiça bom, levando em consideração tudo o que ele viu desde que se entendia por gente, mesmo que tenham tentado pôr os ideais da Clave em si e falhado miseravelmente. Então não se envergonharia de dizer que a sua vida era do rei dragão._

_Justo, já que nem estaria tendo uma segunda chance se não fosse o homem._

_—Espere! —Pediu, quase implorativo, no entanto funcionou já que Magnus parou, ambos se encontrando em um corredor de paredes de pedra e assoalho polido. Alec se forçou a não desviar a atenção para a decoração cara e brilhante espalhada ao redor deles. — Perdão. —Voltou a falar. Magnus demorou a virar, mas, quando finalmente o fez, tinha os braços_ _cruzados em frente ao corpo, evidenciando os músculos bronzeados e bem formados. Geralmente essa postura era de insegurança… mas não havia nenhum sinal disso, era apenas… intimidador_ , _como se o desafiasse a prosseguir.—Eu… eu não quis ofender. Eu não sinto medo, eu… eu…_

_De repente Alec não sabia o que falar. "Eu o que? Sinto muito, eu não tenho medo de você, apenas nunca vi você pessoalmente e não faço a menor ideia porque você me salvou das garras da morte quando me abandonaram."_

_—Ora veja… isso é interessante. —A postura do homem seminu mudou, assim como um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios. Alec tem a séria impressão que acabou de pensar em_ _voz alta. —Não é todo dia que encontro um nephilim abandonado à própria sorte em meu território… diga...— Instigou em último caso. — O que despertou o desgosto da Clave de você, doce anjo?_

_O de cabelos escuros sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao escutar o apelido lhe dado no fim da frase. "Anjo?... Eles discordariam disso."_

_—Eles me viram beijando um amigo. —Alec respondeu, cruzando os próprios braços em frente ao corpo, mas ao contrário de Magnus ele realmente se sentia inseguro, tanto que ele não ergueu os olhos do chão polido para olhar nos olhos do outro. —Um amigo homem._

_Alexander se lembrava bem de quando aconteceu… ele estava na sala de treinamento do instituto, ele estava junto de Sebastian. Sebastian havia chegado por trás, passos tão quietos quanto a de um gato e o roubou um beijo, que foi prontamente retribuído pelo simples fato de que era familiar. Alderthee viu e os denunciou, mas foi apenas ele que foi punido, punido por "cometer pecado contra os anjos e tentar levar outro com ele" e Sebastian ficou livre, já que alegou que havia sido forçado._

_Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grunhido de nojo vindo de Magnus e instintivamente Alec se encolheu. "Claro." Mas para a sua surpresa ele não recebeu palavras ruins em seguida, na verdade ele sentiu dedos quentes acariciando seu maxilar antes de erguerem seu queixo para que seus olhares se encontrassem._

_Os olhos cor de ouro não pareciam com nojo, ou raiva… apenas tristeza e pena, havia pensa ali e Alec não sabia como se sentir sobre isso._

_—Não fique com medo, garoto bonito. —Magnus disse, manso, como se tivesse medo que ele se a qualquer momento ele fosse lhe dar as costas e correr. —Meu nojo é com a Clave. Eles são uns porcos. —Por um momento o ex caçador pôde ver um brilho avermelhado atravessar os olhos cor de âmbar.—Eu não conheço você, mas ninguém merece ser julgado por quem escolhe amar._

_Alexander não estava surpreso com esse pensamento vindo do rei. Dragões, fadas, vampiros, lobisomens… praticamente todo o mundo das sombras não tinha receio de amar alguém do mesmo sexo, dizendo que a vida era curta demais para se escolher quem amar e não aproveitar._

_Praticamente todo mundo, menos a Clave._

— _Você me deixaria ficar?—Perguntou, tentando não se concentrar no calor do contato de Magnus com o seu rosto. Magnus era quente, Alec se sentia próximo a uma fogueira no inverno.—Eu não posso voltar, meus irmãos acham que eu estou morto…_ _meus pais me querem morto._

_O Bane ainda não havia lhe largado até então e Alec imediatamente sentiu falta quando o mesmo afastou a mão. No entanto se manteve parado quando o mais velho começou a andar, o rodeando e Alexander sabia que era analisado de cima abaixo, mesmo que Magnus provavelmente já tivesse o visto nu para curar seus ferimentos._

_O que ele não contava era com o ar morno em sua nuca, assim como o nariz de Magnus acariciando a pele, inevitavelmente o fazendo se arrepiar._

_—Bem, vai ser interessante ter um companheiro de quarto. — Magnus falou, se afastando logo em seguida, dando a liberdade para o de cabelos negros se virar e o encarar. O dragão tinha um sorriso de puro e afiado interesse nos lábios, assim como diversão e desafio nos olhos. — Você tem tanta sorte por eu gostar de coisas bonitas e brilhantes como você. Alexander_.

Quando Alexander finalmente sentiu vontade de sair do lago ele ainda não sentia frio. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse nu e molhado.

Ele pegou o robe de seda escura, que havia trago para o banho, e o vestiu, amarrando frouxamente o laço ao redor da cintura. O tecido praticamente grudou em sua pele e Alec podia sentir seu cabelo pingando nos ombros e o encharcando ainda mais. Porém ele não se importava, sabia que em menos de minutos estaria seco mais uma vez.

Seus passos foram silenciosos contra a grama do jardim, macios e um tanto descuidados. Felizmente ele não precisava se preocupar em ser visto tão exposto e amava isso, amava e se sentia seguro. 

Logo ele já andava pelos corredores de pedra, cantarolando uma melodia baixa das fadas. Ele lembrava bem da música, lembrava da rainha pedindo que sua amante tocasse algo na festa de noivado deles.

Todos do mundo da sombra, que tinham boas intenções, foram convidados para celebrar o casamento do rei dragão.

_—Desculpe, eu disse que eu não posso dançar!— Alec resmungou, escondendo o rosto corado no pescoço dourado do seu… marido. "Marido. Eu amo o som disso!"_

_—Se acalme garoto bonito. —Magnus acabou rindo, fazendo Alec sentir as vibrações de seu peito contra o dele. —Eu quase não estou sentindo dor, na verdade me sinto pisando em nuvens._

— _Idiota._

_—Está chamando o seu rei de idiota?—O mais velho provocou, apertando os dedos em seu quadril e Alec se afastou, nenhum dos dois parando de se mover. Magnus estava mais lindo do que nunca, seus olhos destacados com vermelho e dourado_. _O cabelo alto e decorado com uma única mecha em vermelho rúbio e pó de ouro. A roupa era um smoking elaborado em negro, ouro, vinho e couro._

_—Claro que sim. —Alec sorriu abertamente antes de plantar um selar nos lábios do marido. —Eu posso, sou seu marido._

_—Sim… —Magnus sussurrou, bobo. —Meu marido, assim como sou teu. —Completou. —Você está lindo._

_—Uma pedra azul. —Alec disse, baixo, voltando a apoiar o rosto no ombro de Magnus. Ele usava abotoaduras de lápis lazúli.— Ouro antigo.— Os brincos de diamante azul_ _em seu lóbulo. — Uma jóia emprestada. — No alto de sua orelha esquerda repousava um bracelete prateado em forma de dragão, emprestado de Magnus sem saber até o momento. Essa era uma das exigências para o noivo que se casava com um ser da magia. — Algo com magia branca. —Uma fina corrente de ouro, que dava três voltas em seu pulso e continha um pingente de arco feito em adamas encantada. Apenas ele e Magnus sabiam o quão mortal aquele arco podia ser quando em suas mãos.— Algo corrompido. —A própria tatuagem dele sob as roupas, a marca do dragão que ia de seu pescoço e descia até o quadril. Algo fino…_

_—Eu posso saber cada lugar onde os rituais estão em seu corpo… menos a peça fina. —Magnus disse rente a sua_ _orelha. Dessa vez foi Alexander que teve de rir e provavelmente um rubor manchava as suas bochechas, ele não tinha como saber já que não o sentia._

_—Bem… —Alec começou provocador, levantando um pouco a cabeça e levando os lábios até a orelha do seu rei. —… Você vai ter que esperar até tirar minhas roupas, meu rei._

Alec parou em frente ao espelho do quarto de casal, ignorando a vontade de jogar na enorme cama no centro do cômodo e dormir mais um pouco. Ele deslizou o robe de seus ombros e deixou cair do chão, ficando completamente nu e exposto ao espelho. 

Por mais que aquele fizesse mais de dez décadas que ele tivesse tido suas runas removidas ele ainda se lembrava de cada lugar em que deveria estar, principalmente a sua runa de deflexão… que agora dava lugar a uma mão e garras do dragão tatuado em sua costa. Alexander virou um pouco para a ver melhor e sorriu carinhosamente para a longa tatuagem que se espalhava por sua pele.

Foi impossível não lembrar de como a recebeu. De como Magnus beijou cada canto de seu corpo depois que o deitou na cama dossel… como eles se amaram até os primeiros raios solares, ambos completamente exausto, porém saciados. E quando ele acordou bem mais tarde, Magnus adorou a marca que o amor deles deixou em sua pele. 

Alexander nunca mais sentiu frio depois disso.

_—Eu sabia que o encontraria aqui. —Alec se virou ao som da voz de Magnus e sorriu antes de voltar a podar uma parte da roseira próximo ao lago. Elas ainda eram linda e as as pétalas vermelho vibrante, no entanto, eram tão carregadas de folhas que podiam_ _acabar sufocando uma a outra._

_—Olá Magnus. —Alec saudou, tendo cuidado para não se furar com um dos inúmeros espinhos. Ele usava_ _luvas de couro, mas seus braços ainda estavam expostos._

_—Você sabe que eu posso resolver isso com magia, não é?—Magnus comentou depois de alguns segundos_.— _Você pode acabar se machucando._

_—Nem tudo precisa de magia. —O ex caçador voltar a encarar o dragão. —Além do mais, você voltou cansado_ _ontem a noite, pensei que seria melhor evitar que você se esforçasse mais._

_—Aprecio a preocupação, Alexander. —O mais velho sorriu, gostando da atenção. —Porém, você_ deve lembrar que sou um dragão _da magia, sei me cuidar._

_—Eu sei que sabe. —Alexander retrucou, desviando a atenção para as rosas mais uma vez e tentou não corar._ " _Claro que me preocupo, idiota!"— O que quer de mim para ter se levantado tão cedo? —Seus olhos foram diretamente para o céu, que já perdia a coloração alaranjada e dava lugar a um azul límpido. Seria um dia quente._

_—O prazer da sua companhia no café da manhã. —Magnus disse. —Os pães ainda estão quentes e conseguiu seu suco preferido, ainda está gelado…_ _e… —O rei pigarreou, parecendo um tanto hesitante por um momento. Isso imediatamente atraiu a atenção do mortal. —Quero saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar no baile de primavera da rainha seelie._

_—O baile de primavera da… Magnus… não. —Alec piscou algumas vezes, confuso. — Espere, Dorotéia não aceitou?_

_—Doro… Dorotéia? Aceitou?—Magnus franziu o cenho. —Dorotéia v_ ai _com Catarina para o baile, como é o ideal._

_—Mas, pensei que o ideal era ir com a promessa de um companheiro…_

_—Dot e Cat estão se cortejando a mais de meses. — De repente os olhos do dragão brilharam em diversão. —Espere, você achou que eu estava cortejando ela? —Alec se encolheu quando os olhos âmbar do homem se_ _arregalaram e um sorriso um tanto incrédulo se curvou em seus lábios. Alec sentia que poderia derreter no lugar de tão ruborizado que se sentia. Talvez ele pudesse se jogar naquela roseira e sumir?—Alexander!_

_—Ei, não me culpe, e- eu só… eu só pensei que… deixa pra lá. —Revirou os olhos, tanta do desconversar. Mas isso não durou nem um minuto, porque outra dúvida chegou a si depois de notar outro pequeno detalhe. —Espere, porque você está me convidando?_

_—Ah Garoto bonito. —Magnus acabou rindo baixinho, e se aproximou mais dele, se ajoelhando em sua frente sem se importar se as calças da seda mais rica estava ficando suja de terra. Alec o encarou, pronto para protestar, mas foi calado pelos dedos de Magnus acariciando sua face. " Isso quer dizer que… não…" Ele se negou a ter esperanças, mas seu coração era um traidor. —Quero que venha comigo porquê eu estou cortejando você._

Alexander prendeu com cuidado a corrente de ouro em seu quadril, a posicionando melhor para que as pequenas pedras de jade não ficassem mal acomodadas. A corrente era delicada, não mais grossa que seu dedo mindinho.

Ele pegou a tornozeleira, também de ouro, na cômoda ao lado do espelho e se abaixou, prendendo-a sem dificuldade no tornozelo direito… Alec mal sentia o frio do metal.

A próximas jóias foram ainda mais fácies de equipar. As orelhas foram adornada com brincos tão caros quanto, pequenas pedras de jade dando um toque especial. Um bracelete em forma de dragão com olhos de rubi preso a seu pulso. Anéis rodeando seus dedos… um por um.

Um medalhão estava pendurado em seu pescoço, também era um dragão, mas por sua vez era feito de ouro mais claro que as outras peças e ele estava enrolado protetora mente ao redor de uma pedra lapidada de rubi.

Alec nunca foi verdadeiramente um fã de jóias e adornos caros quando era um caçador… ele nem sequer tinha condições de manter um luxo tão caro. No entanto, isso mudou depois de menos de três luas morando com Magnus. 

O primeiro presente que recebeu foi uma pulseira de ouro, um pingente em forma de aric preso em sua extensão. Magnus havia usado a desculpa de que adoraria o ver treinar e que fazia bem para Alec se distrair.

Claro que essa desculpa foi quebrada quando nem mesmo uma semana depois o dragão voltou a lhe presentear com mais uma peça de seu tesouro, dessa vez foi com um colar, mais discreto que o que ele usava no momento, mas ainda sim não menos valioso. Magnus amava ouro, coisas brilhantes e coisas bonitas. Alexander não demorou a notar que o homem queria lhe ver coberto com o seu ouro do modo mais íntimo possível. Mas isso só aconteceu quase um ano depois, quando voltaram da festa de primavera organizada pela rainha das fadas.

Alec ainda podia se lembrar dos toques de Magnus em sua pele… ambos quentes de desejo, mas também não querendo perder nenhum momento enquanto bar amavam no tapete felpudo a frente da lareira.

—Eu ainda me pergunto o que fiz para merecer alguém tão lindo em minha existência. — Alec estremeceu, voltando a abrir os olhos, que ele nem havia percebido que os fechou em algum momento. O espelho não refletia apenas ele e sim Magnus logo atrás de si, as mãos rodeando o seu corpo em um abraço e a cabeça do mais velho estava em seu ombro, os olhos brilhando em luxúria e o sorriso era quase predatório.

—Bem vindo de volta. —Alexander sorriu preguiçosamente, cobrindo uma mão em seu abdômen com a sua e levou a outra até o cabelo escuro do seu marido, seus dedos escorregando para a nuca do mesmo enquanto se afastava um pouco para plantar um beijo em seus lábios.

—Céus… eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. —Magnus grunhiu depois de um momento, lendo o lábio inferior depois do beijo. Ambos voltados um de frente para o outro… foi praticamente impossível ignorar o fato de que Alexander estava nu. Sinceramente? Ele não queria ignorar, por isso não teve pudor nenhum em escorregar as mãos para ambos os lados da bunda do de olhos avelãs. —Você é meu presente de casamento?

—Apenas se você tirar suas roupas também. —Alexander provocou, seus dentes roçando o maxilar afiado do Bane. —Você… será… meu… presente… também?

—Eu serei tudo o que você quiser Alexander. —Magnus praticamente Choramingou, se deixando ser guiado para a cama de casal e empurrado até que estivesse sentado na ponta. Infelizmente ele teve que soltar o marido para poder conseguir algum equilíbrio enquanto o nephilim atacava seus lábios em um beijo que particularmente fazia todo o seu corpo vibrar.

—Você fará tudo o que eu quiser também?— Alec perguntou, sedutoramente, e, com um aceno de mão as roupas de Magnus estavam em algum canto do quarto. _"_ _Ah… doce vantagem."_ Magia e imortalidade eram um dos efeitos colaterais de se casar com um dragão, unindo o coração e a alma.

—Tudo o que quiser. —Magnus assentiu veementemente, ajudando Alec a montar em seu colo, as coxas musculosas o rodeando. Suas mãos firmes no quadril do mais novo, seus dedos apertando a corrente contra a pele de alabastro, onde com toda certeza ficaria marcado.—Todos os reinos. —Grunhiu, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, expondo sua garganta para seu anjo, que aproveitou a oportunidade para deixar suas marcas ali, sugando o pomo de adão por um momento antes de descer para o ponto de pulsação. —Todo o ouro… o mundo.

—Eu quero você. —Alec finalmente declarou, se afastando para ver sua arte colorindo a pele dourada do seu marido, rei, amante e amor.

—Então você me tem. —Magnus respondeu, deixando-se ser empurrado contra o colchão, dando a Alexander mais espaço para ficar exatamente em cima de seu membro já ereto, dolorido de desejo e totalmente pronto para Alexander fazer o que quiser.

—Pelos anjos… eu te amo tanto.— Alec gemeu, balançando os quadris para frente e para trás, sentindo a dureza de Magnus contra a sua bunda, seu próprio membro duro e exposto a frente dele, expelindo pré cum.

—Não acho que os anjos querem ver o que vamos fazer aqui, querido. —Magnus ronronou antes de gemer mais uma vez. —Alexan… der. Eu não vou durar assim.

—Temos todo o tempo do mundo. —Alec retrucou, tentando soar confiante, mas foda-se ele sentia que iria também. Esse era o efeito Magnus sob ele.

—Mas eu quero gozar dentro de você…

—Então venha meu rei. —Alexander não teve pudor em se sustentar de joelhos por um momento e agarrar o pau latejando de Magnus, suspirando em satisfação quando sentiu a cabeça molhada contra a sua entrada. Ele não havia se preparado e nem acha que teria condições de não gozar nos próprios dedos se tentasse… então Alec sentou devagar, acolhendo centímetros por centímetro do seu marido, sentindo-o o alargar com uma ardência prazerosa.

—Alexander...—Magnus choramingou quando finalmente estava totalmente dentro do moreno, ambas as respirações ofegantes e ambos desejavam começar a se mover no mesmo momento. No entanto esperaram… a dor poderia ser boa, mas não essa dor. Magnus não queria o machucar e Alexander queria ser lento, pelo menos lento até que o sua libido permitisse.— Isso é tão bom… você é tão bom. —Sussurrou, se esforçando para abrir os olhos. Alexander era tão lindo… todo o ouro e pedras preciosas contrastando com a pele ruborizada pelo calor, brilhante pelo suor… aquele homem era lindo como se a própria deusa da caça tivesse o moldado junto de Afrodite. Eles já estavam juntos por tempo mais do que o suficiente para saber o quanto aqueles músculos eram mortais em uma luta.

Isso era tão excitante.

—Você é tão perfeito para mim. —Alexander balbuciou, se erguendo um pouco antes de voltar a enterrar Magnus o mais fundo em si. Ele nem sequer conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas os gemidos de Magnus eram incríveis e apenas o estimulava a continuar com os movimentos, mesmo que seu corpo tremesse toda vez que sentia Magnus roçar aquele ponto especial dentro de si, o levando mais e mais perto do seu próprio limite. —Céus, eu realmente… eu não…

—Se toque para mim amor. —Magnus pediu, rouco, mas não menos pedinte.—Venha… —Sussurrou, como o mais poderoso feitiço de tentação. Alexander entreabriu os lábios, buscando por um pouco mais de fôlego, uma mão indo diretamente para o próprio membro, gemendo manhoso quando conseguiu o aperto perfeito.

Ver Alexander se tocando era fodendo, literalmente, excitante… quente e que o deixava praticamente a beira do precipício. Por todos os deuses, faziam décadas que estavam juntos, décadas, e mesmo assim Magnus tinha a completa certeza de que nunca se cansaria, nem em mil anos se cansaria daquele homem.

Magnus se tornou quase hipnotizado quando Alec começou a se mastubar, a mão, decorada por anéis caros e a aliança de casamento deles, fazia o molde perfeito. Alec era como um deus, uma divindade feita perfeitamente para ele e que exalava luxúria. Ele viu o momento em que Alec começou a ter alguns espasmos, seu corpo subindo e descendo e fazendo aquele som pecaminoso de seus corpos se chocando.

Quando sêmen começou a escorrer pelos dedos do seu marido e sujando as jóias ao mesmo momento. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele também chegasse ao seu orgasmo, Alec diminuição do ritmo da cavalgada, se apertando seu redor como se seu principal objetivo fosse lhe tirar toda a sanidade.

Magnus tremeu, puxando Alec para si enquanto seu quadril gaguejava para continuar com as estocadas, um poucos mais macias mas não menos carregada de luxúria.

—Ma-Magnus… —Alec gemeu contra seus lábios, buscando apoiar as mãos nos lençóis de seda vermelha, não se importando se os sujava. Suas peles estavam molhadas de suor e ambos cheiravam ao mais sujo sexo. —Pelos deuses, eu te amo tanto.

—Não mais… do que eu. —Magnus conseguiu dizer, afrouxando o abraço ao redor de Alec antes de os deixar abertos na cama. O moreno acabou rindo antes de sugar seu lábio inferior em um beijo desajeitado, apenas para logo em seguida tentar se fazer confortável em cima de si e não tirar Magnus de dentro de si, mesmo que ele pudesse sentir um pouco do sêmen que escapou pela agitação, descer por sua entrada.

—Me ama mais do que ama o ouro?

—Nem todo o tesouro do mundo é mais precioso que você, Alexander. —Respondeu, com toda a sinceridade de seu coração. —Você é perfeito. —Murmurou, sentindo o cheiro de floresta selvagem depois de uma tempestade.—Perfeito… mas vai acabar me matando de prazer se eu for recebendo todos os anos com você ficando cada vez mais lindo.

—Não morra, meu rei. —Alec acabou rindo, rouco, deixando um selar na pele quente de seu marido. —Temos mais séculos para comemorar.

—Feliz aniversário de casamento, garoto bonito. —Magnus fechou os olhos, se sentindo um pouco mais relaxado. — Cem anos.

—Os melhores da minha vida. 

—Os melhores da minha existência. —O rei sussurrou, deixando-se ser levado devagar para um breve descanso, o peso do mais novo o deixando mais confortável que a cama macia abaixo deles.


End file.
